Nightingale
by NightShade1002
Summary: Nightingale's song is a sign or warning of an impending death. With its natural ability to sing, it symbolizes a creative individual who is unearthing potential. It could also refer to someone who has taken up the responsibility to bring about a change. Will it mean the same for the one whose trapped in the sacred grounds. All the rules are going to change.
1. The Deal

Disclaimer_ I do not own Corpse Party. . . . . . if I did all characters especially in the game would have found away to survive and the sinks would work to. By the way they will in my story too, so those who would have died of __dehydration in the game will die of hunger. (Beat that game maker! HA!). WARNINGS: Blood and gore (in some later chapters)._

* * *

_**Sachiko we beg of you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**- **_LINE BREAK -

As I came into conciseness the pounding of my skull came too it felt as if my skull had been split in two. Lifting my hand I placed it against my eyes in a useless attempt to dull the pain behind my cranium. A low moan of pain escaped my lips, using my free hand I pushed/heaved myself into a sitting position and flinched as I felt a small scraping pain but this time the pain came for my bare legs. Slowly but surely I opened my eyes, once I had my eyes fully opened my eyes only to slam them shut almost immediately and started shaking my head in denial. Keeping them closed I quietly brought both of my hands to the rugged and splintering floor beneath me. Taking a deep breath I readied myself for the inevitable, still shaking slightly I eased open my eyes again and took a circumspectly and hesitantly look at my surroundings before I lost my courage to do so.

The room was littered with a multitude cracked and broken chairs and desks. The plaster of the dark cream-colored walls had chunks missing and cracks beginning from left to right all along the room it resembled a what happens during an earthquake. Even the deep red of the painted floorboards had large pieces missing from the main floor, cautiously peering down into the holes was nothing short of terrifying those pieces missing of the floorboard looked like it had disappeared into a deep dark abyss never to be found again. Steadying myself I tried pushing one of the many windows in the room to find it completely sealed off, not like locked or bolted but completely fixed in place like. . . . . like a decoration or a super glued modal. Swallowing down my terror I made my way to the door the only thing that looked like it hadn't been in a disaster. My footsteps sounded unnaturally loud in the noiseless atmosphere of the classroom, finally I made my way to the door and hesitantly put the pads of my fingers on the rough surface of the smooth and clean looking door I was almost afraid of what would happen if the door turned out to be just like the windows, silently I hoped for the best. It slowly and reassuringly creaked open, I let out quite breath of relief then, lightly I put just the tip of my foot in the hallway as if checking the temperature of water. " _I wouldn't do that if I were you_." said a raspy voice that cut through the eerily still air.

I spun around to find the source of the voice hoping against hope that someone was with me in this creepy abandoned school. "What the?" I questioned in confusion. Floating there over the gaping holes of the floor was a blue flame dancing in the air. "_Going out there I mean, you are practically putting yourself on a silver platter_." The raspy voice continued "And why shouldn't I go out, what do I have to fear out there, is there some **oh** so scary monster?" Putting on a brave façade. "_Because you stupid child there is a monster out there and it will stop at nothing to get you and make you suffer and make you wish you were dead, you are better off staying in here. Better to starve to death than to go though that torment that lies just outside those doors_." He finished his mini speech with an out of breath sound. Gathering my courage I asked my question, "What is it, what lies out there, and _where_ am I?" I asked desperate for any kind of answer. A dry chuckle permitted from the flame "Stop laughing! I'm trapped in a place I have no knowledge of and no idea of how to get out. All I want is some help in this god-forsaken place!" I snapped, silence followed my right after my loud and quickly spoken words. I was beginning to think he would never answer until. "_What is your name child?_" This time the voice seemed to have spoken more softly making the his voice seem deeper and more manly. "Aoi Masumi ." I too said this quietly, I was almost too afraid to raise my voice again remembering his earlier warning. "Right well. . . . my name is or _was _Rin, just Rin. You said you wished for help in this place yes?" I answered quickly. "Yes!" "_Well I am willing to help you, not escape, that is impossible but to **survive** to **thrive** in this nexus. You see you are trapped in a closed space which carries the look of the destroyed Heavenly Host Elementary , those who have died here are left here for all eternity with the pain they felt when they died luckily for me when I died, it was quite painless so I have a clear conscious_." My mind was shell-shocked all I could do was focus on Rin's explanation and pray that this was going somewhere. He continued on unaware of my inner thoughts. " _This place is full to the very brim of death, ghosts who have died painfully, and evil. I said before I would help you-_" I cut him of before he could continue " Yes but at what cost? What do I have to give up for your knowledge? My soul, what?!" I didn't quite believe that this proposition would come for free it's never like that, not in real life.

The flame itself seemed to be surprised at my dialogue before saying. " All you must do is continue to do is not be corrupted. You can do what you must to survive, yes and don't be too mushy either. You don't have to help every one you crosses your path just lay low and live." I thought deeply on his terms, I had to admit I was curious to how he was going to go about this, I hope he wasn't stuck in this large hole. I came to the conclusion that it was best for me if I had him to guide me. I fiddled with my dark brown braid that came over my shoulder and made my choice. "What must I do?" I tiredly rasped out. "_Just agree or say yes then you'll see what happens_." Once again I had my doubts about what was about to happen, taking a deep breath I readied myself and barley whispered out "_yes_." _"Are you sure, should you change your mind this couldn't be undone with of you're or my world._" He sounds surprised, I inwardly smirked at this and took comfort in it. "I will repeat myself, yes and I agree to whatever is about to happen. I hear, accept and understand the terms of which you have dealt me." Not even a second went by as I felt every pore in my body being set on fire as though I was being surrounded completely. Faintly I could feel a tingling on my face and head but that was quickly over whelmed by the sea of pain surrounding me. All I wanted was the pain to stop but a whispering familiar deep voice stopped me "_Accept it_." And that I did letting the burning sensation into very being, even then it still hurt and I could see then darkness encroaching on the edge of my vision when the pain stopped. I let my conscious fall into darkness as I heard his voice say in my mind "_Sleep child, you have passed the test_." I lost all awareness and fell into the darkness.

* * *

So did I do well? Please review and tell me. I'll give you a cookie- (::)

Rin-companion (I thought it would be kinda ironic)

Masumi- true clarity (this is relevant to the story)

Aoi-blue (this is in a smaller way relevant to story in next chapter )


	2. A Different Beginning

Sup? Ready for a new chapter? Here it is. (WARNING: Blood and Gore) I forgot to say this in the first chapter that animals like dogs, cats, rats, and birds will exist here to, and they are EVIL! *evil laughter* I can't make everything a walk in the park, now can I? Also in the infirmary there will be clothes for boys and girls. my character won't know that yet though but she will need it. Almost for got: *grumbles* I don't own Corpse Party. Read on my people!

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself draped carefully over one of the more stable desks. "Rin?" I hesitantly asked. When no one replied and my stomach fell. "Lets see if I can get myself up." I gathered my strength and pushed the palm of my hands on top of the sturdy desk and lifted myself up only start swaying as the world around me started spinning. "_You might want to be careful, the ritual we did might have taken a lot out of you just take it easy_." Rin's voice echoed in my mind. I was too overwhelmed that Rin was real and not a dream until to I realized that he had spoken to me in my thoughts not out loud. "Rin, what was this ritual exactly?" I picked my words carefully for fear of what the answer could mean. " _My soul has been bonded to yours, by doing so I've made you were you're under the radar of most of the violent ghosts in this nexus. Your looks might have changed to_." Looking around I quickly searched for a mirror in all the rubble. "Aha!" I exclaimed in joy as I found a broken slab of a large mirror. I eagerly looked at my reflection to see the change that I had over come. My previously dark brown braid now had multi vibrant blue streaks in it, to be honest it looked just the exact color of the Rin's flame form. My normal dull grey/green eyes that were usually covered with my glasses now too had a circle of the same blue around the irises and I could see with out them. Taking off my rectangle wire-frame glasses I set them down on the floor next to me, and continued to find the differences. My skin and face was what had changed the most, before my skin had had a tannish look to it but now it was pastel white. My cheekbones had now been rearranged to give me a aristocracy look and all blemishes on my body was all but gone. I smiled at my reflection and to my astonishment I found that my canine teeth had sharpened, not quite looking like a vampire but not all that human.

Touching the edge of my new teeth with my tongue, only to come to the conclusion that those buggers were sharp! I put my tongue back in my mouth. "_If you're quite done_..." Rin trailed off. My pale cheeks darkened in embarrassment. I got to my feet and realized I had been kneeling all that time on the splintery floor, sighing I looked hopelessly at my scratched legs. "_Go to the infirmary it's not good to leave them like, that they'll get infected_." He said. 'All ready guiding me.' I thought sarcastically as I made my way to the half open door. A thought hit me, "Didn't you say it was dangerous out there?" Suddenly feeling less adventurous. "_Yes, but as I said before too with my soul bonded to you it's like your part of the atmosphere or they just won't be able to sense you or see you. You're protected, now go find that infirmary_." That made sense, with a new purpose I crossed over the doorway into the hall. It wasn't just the classroom that looked like a natural disaster had hit it, 'this is ever where' I thought to myself. "_There's a map of the school right on the wall in front of you, take it then you can find your way_." I scanned the wall in front of me and quickly found what I needed. I walked over to the wall that had very little cracks and ripped off the map of Heavenly Host. 'This settles it, he's defiantly telling the truth so far about this place.' Scanning the paper that had the corners covered in a deep red substance that looked suspiciously like blood. Assessing the path I needed to take I folded the crumply paper and put it in my dark blue jean **1.**capris. Making a few turns I made my way confidently to the main hall only a few steps away from the medical center when I saw it.

A corpse still fresh barley rotting, it's innards were spilled all over the floor and it's drying blood stained the floor a nauseating copper-ish brown. It looked to be crawling away for dear life with a pipe jutting out of the middle of it's torso that to was covered in an excessive amount of blood. I could feel the bile rise in my throat, then I couldn't get enough air in my lungs and the room start to loose it's color. I backed away until my back meet the wall behind me and sled down until I was sitting. "_Masumi take deep breaths, it's alright it just caught you by surprise just breath_." Rin soothingly said voice stated in the back of my mind and I took huge gulps of the air around me . The floor I had my eyes fixed to regained it's disgustingly ironic red color, I struggled to get up and leaned heavily on the wooden walls. "_Close your eyes_." Rin commanded, still exhausted from the earlier episode I shut them tight. I could feel my feet leave the floor on their own account. I gasped quietly and shut my eyes tighter trusting Rin a little more as all that he had said was true. I could feel them meet the floor again but the atmosphere was different," _You can open them now_." His voice said in my mind. I peeked under my lashes and I was no longer outside the infirmary but . . . . inside? "How. . . . . . ?" "_As a spirit I was able to teleport anywhere in the this school, but now that we are bonded I can only teleport short ways like inside rooms as long that it doesn't have those papers with the strange words on it or your already on the other side. It now takes a bit more energy so I won't be able to do it again till we rest a little_." He sounded a bit out of breath, taking a look around the new room I was able to see two large cabinets. In three strides I was in front of the closest one which held antibiotic cream, bandages, eye drops with the label worn off, the reddish goop that may have once been cough syrup. Amid all these various bottles and vials was a pair of scissors that were covered in blood, at the sight I curled my upper lip with a silent growl and snarl of disgust. Shaking my head I grabbed the necessities and carried them to the clean sheets of the medical bed, sitting down I applied the antibiotic to my cuts and applied the bandages next. I stood up and went to examine the drawers below the first cabinet of medicine, pillows and blankets that varied in thickness. 'How useful.' I though with a rugged grin that exposed my **fangs. **I move to the second one that was pressed against the wall, opening the top part of the cabinet I found a full bottle of rubbing alcohol and other various medicine. Crouching down I opened the drawers below the selves of medicine and found what looked to be both boy and girls gym clothes neatly folded up in stacks that were labeled S, M, L, XL, and XXL. I grinned joyfully and grabbed a shirt and long pants out of two of the stacks, one from the L and one from the XL category.

I quickly stripped and put on the L category gym clothes and took my hair out of it's braid not paying Rin any mind, quietly I folded up my old clothes and set them down on the bed. I started scavenging the room to see if I could take supplies with me, an idea came to me going to the first cabinets drawers and found the thinnest blanket they had and put the useable medicine, bandages, pillows, thick blankets, more clothes, and regretfully the bloodied scissors too in the open space (Ha! Get it?) and brought the corners of the thin blanket into a knot, done I was at good start in this place. "_That's very smart of you, well done Masumi_." Rin spoke with great pride in his voice. Suddenly I yawned like a cat showing all my teeth and eyed the infirmary bed with great interest 'Might as well get some shut-eye' I thought before flopping belly first on the bed. I was asleep the moment my head touched the incredibly soft starch white pillow. my last thought was 'I would a thought there would be some dust.'

* * *

**Please review, I will take some suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW, I GIVE YOU COOKIE- (::)**

**1. **Capris- 3/4 length pants usually worn in warm weather. (Sometimes length goes to mid-knee length.)

Rin- companion( told you it would be ironic)

Masumi- true clarity(it's going to be incredibly relevant in this story)

Aoi- blue(did you read the very beginning of this chapter that's how this tiny thing was relevant)


	3. Aoi Masumi's Bio

Aoi Masumi: Age 16 years old

* * *

Species: Tri-specie- Human/Spirit/Unknown

* * *

Height: 5'7

* * *

Hair: Before: Long, dark brown usually kept in a braid and wavy. New: Same as before but w/ vibrant blue streaks

* * *

Eye color: Before: dull grey/green w/ glasses. New: dull grey/green eyes that are usually covered with my glasses now too had a circle of the same blue around the irises.

* * *

Favorite food: Golden Delicious Apple (yum ^_^)

* * *

Birth Day: June,10,1997

* * *

Favorite Type of Music: Classical & Rock

* * *

Skin Type: Before: Tannish. New: Fair

* * *

Hobbies: Art, listening to music, exploring, studying, astronomy, and survival skills studies.

* * *

Favorite color: Deep-crystal blue

* * *

Favorite season: Autumn

* * *

**I just thought you might want to know a bit about the character you're reading, so here you go. Please review I will take some suggestions. If you do review here's a cookie= (::)**


	4. The Cries of the Ferals

"_Darkness wholly " _- Rin's talk

"Consumes those " -Human and Masumi's talk

'Whom' -Rin's or Masumi's thoughts

"**W****elcome it**" -Sarcastic, emotional, and possible demon talk (not sure if I'll do that or not)

* * *

"_sumi Masumi! Wake up, Wake up_!" Rin's frantic voice cut through my empty void of a dream like a knife startling me awake "Huh. . . wuz goin on?" Came my non-intelligent mutter as I came into awareness. Shifting I pulled myself into a sitting position while with the other I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Rin what's the matter, is something happening?" Rin answered almost immediately "There are many different types of feral animals that have lived for eons in these hallowed halls. Waiting and watching for the right moment to strike, many of your kind tried to kill them whether it be by hunger or desperation by being hunted they have all failed spectacularly." Confused I asked a question that I should have already known the answer for, "But why did you wake me?" And I was right"_You've made them curious and that is not necessarily a good thing, I believe they have tried to track you_." "I thought you said they wouldn't be able to find me, that I was protected!" As Rin answered this time he sounded almost sheepish "_That too is true but these animals have an advantage where normal spirits don't they are more in tune with their basic instincts, but don't think you're completely helpless they can't see you only smell you and in time even that too will wash away. You did put them off when you covered your new scent with that of Heavenly Host, like with the clothes, medicine, and bandages_." Some deity must of loved to prove him wrong because just as he had finished the sentence that was supposed to reassure me, it happened. The sounds of wild clawing could be heard from the door, at the worst possible moment Rin stated the obvious "_They. . . found you_. . ."

* * *

All the blood drained from my face as more scratching could be heard from the already numerous animals trying to gouge out pieces of the old wooden door. Fearfully I backed as far away from the door as I could get, my eyes darted wildly trying to figure a way out. My eyes widened with an idea in mind, in three strides I made it to the second cabinet and it reaching for the rubbing alcohol. Frantically I searched the cabinet hoping against hope that there was more, I was rewarded for my searches by a box of matches 1/3 full, I grinned and thanked whatever deity was out there. I tip-toed quietly to the door were the gouging of the door was now feral panicked slicing, crouching down I uncapped the alcohol and got closer to the crack underneath the door. I poured at least half of the rubbing alcohol, I held my breath waiting to see if the ferals had noticed it. . . no difference in their struggles they didn't know it but all they were doing was drenching themselves in it making all this easier. Capping the top of the alcohol I placed it back on the self 'just incase' I thought to myself, calmly I strode back to the door and crouched again careful not to touch the **flammable **liquid and opened the match box and took out a single stick and stared at it before I quickly but silently struck the match. The flame began dancing as if it had it's own music and was alive, then the flame began to move down the stick and finally barely grazed my fingers as it still danced to the unheard music of the air. Talking a deep breath readying myself I let the match fall, it seemed to fall in slow motion through the air until it finally hit the alcohol soaked ground fire side first, I could faintly hear Rin's frantic voice calling out to me as it began, but it was soon drowned out.

* * *

The fire spread as if a glass of water had been spilt, consuming it's way through the flammable liquid and finally to and under door. The howls of terror and agony rang down the halls and filled the infirmary, knocking me out of my self-induced shock. I jerked back my entire body and landed on my side, then scrambled back up on my feet trying to get far away from the rapidly spreading fire. The howls just kept going on and on until I thought I would be driven insane by the pain filled cries when they finally stopped leaving nothing but lonely silence. Casting a glance towards the flames that I lit only to find out that the fire had extinguished leaving nothing but a crisp black and burnt floor. Cocking my head to the side I evaluated it, sighing I came to a **shocking** conclusion... I needed to grab my things and high tail it out of there. I spun around and quickly grabbed the stuff I was **borrowing**, I quickly and quietly walked over the slightly warm burnt patches on the floor and opened the door. After I had stuffed the half empty match-box in my loot bundle I peeked my head around the side of the door and sorely regretted it as the smell and sight of blackened burnt bodies of odd looking animals, each of the animals had different sizes and qualities to them. The largest looked like a mutated panther with bone spikes that ran down its head and all the way to it tail... the tail.. oh geez it looked like one of those medieval weapons that could take someone's head clean off and not even bat an eye. Most of the other animals appeared to be rat-like with some wicked looking claws and teeth, I was abit surprised that the door wasn't splinters judging by the size of their talons it wouldn't be too hard. "_I said they were ferals and that's what state their mind is in too, they were to busy fighting over one another for who would get the fresh meal to properly shred the door_." "...oh.." I cringed inwardly my voice sounded pathetic and small even to me, I shook my head and reached for the map to find my way back to the original room. 'I'll have to memorize this if I want to be able to survive this place.' Nodding my head I started my trek to the original room, even with all the twists and turns in the hallways I was able to make put some of the land marks I had placed in my mind in order to make my way back. With relief filled eyes I saw the scrap of paper hanging on the wall from where I had torn off the map, and right across from it was the door to the original room.

* * *

A gasp of relief came out of my mouth and I almost fell to my knees in joy, but quickly regained strength and jogged over to the still open door rushed in and nearly slammed it shut. 'Safe... for now' I walked over to the old wooden desk and set my loot on it and began sorting it out, "One box Band-Aid's, one pair of scissors, six pairs of gym pants, six pairs of gym T-shirts, seven pairs of socks, two thin blankets, one medium thick blanket, one medium sized pillow, one large sized pillow, my old clothes, antibiotics cream, half a box of matches, and a large thing of masking tape." I finished. Furrowing my brows I thought hard on what to do with all my things, after a few minutes a figurative light bulb went off. I grabbed both the pillows plus both the blankets and eagerly speed walked over to the main teacher's desk and knelt down at the opening behind the front part of the desk, carefully I put the thickest as well as the longest blanket as well the medium and large pillow on the bottom of the opening making a pallet in the cubby like desk. Picking up the thin sheet like blanket I stood up and grabbed the masking tape off the top of the desk-cubby and crawled inside pallet/cubby hole made a curtain with the sheet-blanket and kept it in place with a few strips of masking tape. "Aaaannnddd almost done!" I exhaled relived. Gripping the edge of the desk I pulled my self to my feet and gathered my other clothes plus the scissors and tucked them between the medium and large pillow, sighing I pulled myself up yet again to find a place for the very limited medical supplies that I had and just decided to tuck them away with my clothes and weapon. Just then a huge yawn interrupted my **decorating** of my new home and I did a cat like stretch on my pallet while pulling the curtain over the entrance and fell into blissfully deep but dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sooooo...what do ya think? I'm open to suggestions if any of you have any. So please review I'd really appreciate it if you do, AND... I'll give you a cookie if ya do.

(::) (::) $You know come to think of it those cookies kinda look like buttons... oh well.$


End file.
